Stay with me, Dante
by Evaniel
Summary: Nero takes refuge in Devil May Cry after being banished from Fortuna, here, he finds a new love with Dante. Warning: contains Yaoi, Dante x Nero , Blood and Violence and Strong Language. you are free to leave the page if these offend you.
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere But Home

The silver moons gleams over the streets of Fortuna, shining down on the young demon hunter as he walks the concrete road leaving the town behind "Why did it end up this way? If only I've noticed it sooner... Ugh! How can I be so stupid...?

An aura of grief emanated around the sorrowful Nero as he walked the path leading to anywhere but here..

"I've found him more attractive than you; you were nothing to me ever!"

The words rang through the demon hunter's ears as he kept walking the path to nowhere.

"Why? Kyrie? Why? Where did I go wrong?"

Suddenly, A loud scream was heard... it came from the city... Nero knew that scream anywhere..

"Kyrie!"

The demon hunter ran with speed, back to his (former) home..

"Kyrie!"

He found the maiden lying lifelessly on the blood splattered floor, above her was Faust. With haste, he quickly drew Red Queen from his back and with a flash he slashed the demon bastard removing the shadow coat, revealing Faust s true weakling form. The demon fell down the concrete floor, vulnerable. Nero quickly took out Blue Rose and before He shot Faust; the demon was able to say his last few words. "She never loved you, you should've seen what we were Doing in bed... the demon splattered Kyrie s blood to Nero as he let out a disturbing chuckle.. The young Demon Hunter filled with anger, barraged Faust with a rain of bullets until Blue Rose was completely empty. The demon evaporated into nothingness. The townsfolk heard the gunfire and came running to the house, seeing Kyrie lying dead on the ground and Nero blood-splattered, Blue Rose in his hand. The townspeople were shocked at the gruesome sight and gave the young Nero a deathly glare.

"Y-you Murderer!" one of the townspeople blurted out.

"No! I didn't kill her" the demon hunter quickly replied.

"There's no use in denying your mistake, we caught you red handed, with her blood on you. You're a murderer!

"No! You don't understand! there was a demon!"

The townsfolk just gave him an angered look and still shouting "murderer!" repeatedly.

"No! I'm not a murderer! I'm not! I would never do that to Kyrie!"

"You will be brought to the court immediately I can tell you will be banished out of Fortuna for what you have done!" said one of the guards who witnessed the crime scene.

The townspeople charged at Nero and one of them pulled the sling in his arm revealing his Devil Bringer.  
The people stepped back in fear as they saw Nero's Glowing Demon Arm.

"Y-you're a demon! No wonder you killed the girl!"

"Kill Him!" one of the people shouted as they tried to grab the accused murderer once again.

The confused Nero didn't know what to do, crash through the window and ran the dark alleys trying to escape the angry mob who wants to kill him. With tears in his eyes he ran without looking back. At that point he swore to himself that he d never go back to the town he used to call home. The clear night skies a while ago were now covered with rain clouds and the sound of thunder echoed through the air, it started to rain. "Anywhere but here...anywhere but here... Anywhere but here... he'd kept repeating the words as he ran through the rain... he felt he was going crazy, he was running aimlessly with no certain destination...

Meanwhile in Devil May Cry...

"I'm going out for a while Trish be back soon!" Dante shouted as he took his crimson coat in the coat stand.

"If you're thinking of going to love planet, think again! They re still fixing the mess you made from yesterday, you asshole!" Trish replied.

"Aw shit, how was i suppose to know demons would take time to go to a fun house?!" Dante shouted to Trish.

Then a loud thud came through the wooden doors of the building.

"Who could that be in this time of the night?" Dante told himself

The Red Demon Hunter opened the door and to his shock found the Young Nero lying on the doorway crying and moaning.

Dante grabbed the young demon hunter to his arms and asked him what happened..

"Hey kid! Kid! What happened?"

Nero kept sobbing and moaned "I'm not a murderer... I'm not... I didn't kill her..."

Dante felt great pity and carried the boy to his arms as they got inside and closed the doors of devil may cry behind them...


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight

_First of all, I would like to thank **Pushka** for giving me inspiration to write this_

_fanfic. It took alot of preparation for this...I've read more than **50** yaoi doujinshis and some fanfics including pushka's. (i reccomend reading her work.)_

_This is my first time to write a YAOI fanfiction because i have more time in my hands now... (cuz it's summer vacation!!!) And I got interested in DMC cause I played DMC 4 and I finished it just yesterday... YAY! (March 28 2010!) And because I couldn't sleep that night (it was already 2:00 am) my body got up on its own, turned on the computer, and my hands stated typing. Thank you for all the positive reviews I've received so far and I'll do my best to update this fanfiction as often as i can. ^_^ P.S. sorry for some annoying repetitions and wrong grammars... (I'm running out of words here!)_

* * *

"What happened?" Trish asked as he saw the caring Dante carrying the sobbing Nero in his arms.

"I still don't know, I wonder what he's done this time." the elder demon hunter replied.

"Well you better take him upstairs, lucky for you, I just cleaned the spare room right next to yours. It was supposed to be for my personal purposes but you can use it for now."

"Thanks Trish, I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah... Just don't get used to it."

The red demon hunter carried the blue demon hunter upstairs. Just as what Trish said, the spare room that was once filled with dusty cardboard boxes and cobwebs on the ceiling is now cleaned. The used to be dusty atmosphere is filled with a scent of lemon. White curtains were hung up in the side of the clean windows, the bed sheets were replaced with white floral printed sheets the broken mattress that used to have springs coming out of it was replaced with a new one and the lumpy pillow is now a soft and comfortable one, perfect for a certain someone to rest their head on after going through a hard time all in one day. Dante laid the still sobbing Nero on the comfortable bed. The boy was soaked after going through the rain and the elder demon hunter was thoughtful enough to remove the boy's clothes, (0_0) concerned, that he may catch a cold. He stripped every piece of clothing from the boy's body, (everything) the elder demon hunter gazed upon the young demon hunter's well formed, muscular body.

*Gulp* "Dante... snap out of it! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The red demon hunter thought to himself as he blanketed the shivering Nero.

Dante had a history of loving beautiful boy Nero, maybe that's why he fell in love with him in the first place, because he was young and cute. The red demon hunter thought of himself as a shallow person but somewhere inside him there was something else... Dante didn't mind if the young demon hunter was a guy or a girl. Silver hair that swayed with the wind, pale, soft white skin that matched with round sapphire eyes, the thought of it made the elder demon hunter drool, he'd even jerked off to his image at times, but after he found out that Nero was already going out with a Kyrie, he didn't bother with the boy anymore, it almost felt like something's hurting inside.

"Will we meet again?" famous last words given to the red demon hunter by Nero just as he left Fortuna after defeating the false savior. The burning desire that Dante wanted to see

the boy again. A few months have passed; he had indulged himself into having sex with women from Love Planet almost 4 to 6 times a day just to lessen the pain he's bearing... but it was no use. There are times that when the vigorous Dante is pounding one of the girls, that he'd sometimes moan the young demon hunter's name.

"Mhmmm... Nero... Ugh! Nero!"

The girls would ask him who is this "Nero" he's speaking of "Isn't that a boy's name? are you gay?" Dante wouldn't reply he'd just pay the whore and leave the room quietly.

There are also moments that the red demon hunter would mistaken the girls' voice with Nero's,

Saying: "that's right baby, gimme some more! I'm your bitch tonight!"

Many months of love sickness went by...Fortunately, they did meet again, but unfortunately not the way he'd imagine their meeting would be...

"I didn't kill her... you have to believe me.... why you won't believe me?" sobbed Nero as he was lying in the bed, half conscious...

Dante felt great sorrow, is as if he was feeling the boy's pain... he wanted to hug the young demon hunter but he restrained himself... at that very moment he was feeling something burning deep inside of him...it was not empathy, could it be love? He's asked himself if he was capable of loving someone like Nero. Maybe… maybe not.

Dante stood up, wanted to be with the boy a little longer, but he can't. As he took his first step, he was surprised, as he felt the blue demon hunter grab his hand.

"Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone..." said the half awake Nero in a crying voice.

The elder demon hunter sat back down to the bed, looking at the suffering Nero.

"Stay with me... please..." still gripping Dante's hand.

Tears rolled down the red demon hunter's face as he laid down in bed with Nero hugging the young demon hunter tightly in his arms.

"I won't leave you... I'll be with you... I'm here... I'm here..."

The rain stopped. That night, Nero was not alone...

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_I almost cried while I was typing this... T_T hope for the next chapter, for now... bye! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3: So Close

_I'm really running out of words and I'm sorry if every chapter is very short, maybe I'm not explaining my thoughts well enough, also my inspiration tank is running low... but still, what keeps me going, is those positive reviews! ahh, it feels nice... ^_^ thanks so much for them._

_Well here it is! Chapter 3!_

* * *

"You killed her!"

"Murderer!"

"Demon!"

The angry voices of the townspeople haunt the young demon hunter even in his dreams, echoing through every corners of his mind, spinning relentlessly around his head. His own nightmares are enough to drive him to insanity.

"Nero..." whispers...

"Nero." getting louder...

"Nero!" The blue demon hunter woke up to his name being called. It was like someone saved him from drowning into a sea of violent whispers.

"D-Dante?" asked Nero.

"You were having a nightmare." replied the elder demon hunter

"Where am I? *looking under the sheets* and why am I naked?!" the young demon hunter fell down to the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Don't you remember? Whew! You were a party animal! and also a terrible drunk. You pulled me up to this room and WOW! You were such a naughty boy! And did you know that while I was

"WHAT?!" interrupted the bright red blushing Nero.

Dante was chuckling to the young demon hunter's reaction and soon he let out a very loud laughter.

"Ahhhh! *rubbing tears off his eyes* you are too easy kid! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"That was not funny, old man!" replied the still blushing young demon hunter while covering his exposed part with the sheets.

"I'd still do you though." jokingly said the red demon hunter but he was actually serious about what he said. (lol)

The young demon hunter glared at the elder demon hunter which made the chuckling Dante laugh again.

"hahaha!, hey, I was only kidding! I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry then would you at least tell me the TRUTH why am I here?"

"You really can't remember anything? Coming to Devil May Cry, like a lost cat?" asked Dante.

The young demon hunter sat down, unknowingly exposing his butt crack to the drooling Dante.

"Nothing, the last thing I remembered was, running away from..." the young demon hunter didn't continue. The room was immediately filled with an awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you, I really should be going now..." the young demon hunter stood up to get his clothes which were on the chair beside the door.

"Wait, kid!" the elder demon hunter stood up trying to grab the young demon hunter's arm.

"Whoa!" The clumsy Dante accidentally slipped (allegedly) and landed right on top of the naked Nero.

The two demon hunters being close to each other, looked in each other's eyes as if they were trying to read what each one is thinking, The red demon hunter's heart was beating like crazy as he stood close to the apple red Nero while looking at the young demon hunters delectable lips. Tension was rising until...

"Get off me you klutz! I mean jeez..." exclaimed the young demon hunter.

"Sorry kid must have slipped" the red demon hunter he stood up and turned his head against the naked Nero.

The blue demon hunter was still blushing, trying not to let Dante know he felt the red demon hunter's hard on, pressing against his private. The young demon hunter also did get a tight feeling after feeling the elder demon hunter's erection. This was noticed quickly by Dante.

"Hey kid! Looks like someone's snake is awake" told the smirking Dante.

"It's cold! Okay! It's perfectly natural! And don't think I didn't notice your erec....uhhh... watever!"

The embarrassed Dante didn't look at the aroused Nero after the young demon hunter told him was found to be true.

"Uhhh... your clothes are still wet. I'm gonna get you some dry ones..." the elder demon hunter walked towards the door to go to his room and fetch his clothes.

"O-okay...." replied the never-ending blushing Nero.

"Dante, what was that?! Why don't you rape the boy while you're at it?" Dante spoke to himself.

The elder demon hunter went to his room which he never had to sleep in last night because he was comforting the suffering Nero. He pulled the closet doors and picked a white tank top from the hanger and a pair of blue jeans. He saw a thong lying in his closet floor, stared at it for a while, and imagined the young demon hunter wearing those sexy things. The red demon hunter was drooling.

"Snap out of it Dante! He would never wear these! And if he wore these his cock would be showi..." The elder demon hunter drooled even more.

After 5 minutes of perverted fantasies he was able to get back to the still naked Nero.

"Here are your clothes." the red demon hunter staring at the young demon hunter's masculine form.

The blue demon hunter thanked the elder demon hunter and wore his given clothes.

"We should be having breakfast now I'm starved!" the red demon hunter said.

"I really should get going; I don't want to be a burde..."

"You're not a burden." interrupted the elder demon hunter.

"You were never a burden"

The room fell in silence...

"Well, let's go to the kitchen I bet Trish has already cooked something good!" Dante was only trying to break the ice when he said that.

"Hey! Dante! I'm going out for a trip, don't let this building fall apart while I'm not

around." said Trish as he passed by the red demon hunter.

"Let's go for pizza!" exclaimed the red demon hunter.

"Dante..."

The elder demon hunter turned his head to the young demon hunter.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me"

The red demon hunter smiled at Nero and said:

"Anytime..."

* * *

_I'm doing my best to update this fanfic as often as i can,_

_stay tuned for chapter 4! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4: Good Enough

_Sorry it took so long to update, I got addicted to playing R.O.S.E online. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm listening to Evanescence songs to get some ideas... (I love that band!)_

_ Here it is! Go go! Chapter 4!_

* * *

As the Dante took a bite from his favorite meal (pizza, of course!) he gazed upon the young demon hunter's lips as he took a bite from a slice of delicious pizza. The elder demon hunter watched the young demon hunter finish the pizza to one last bite, licking and sucking his fingers afterward... the blushing Dante wished he was a slice of pizza so the blue demon hunter can eat him all up, lick and suck him. (Oops)

"Dante is there something wrong?" asked Nero as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh, nothing." the elder demon hunter took one last big bite and let out a loud belch.

They both laughed for five seconds then the happy atmosphere turned to an awkward silence. The elder demon hunter looked at the young demon hunter's eyes, locking them for a moment but the shy Nero looked away, blushing.

"Hehe, that was good pizza." the young demon hunter smiled in response.

"You got something on your..." said the young demon hunter, pointing on the side of his lips.

Dante wiped his lips, "is it off?"

"No" replied the blue demon hunter.

Again the red demon hunter wiped his lips, "is it off, now?"

"Uhmmm. No." the young demon hunter picked up a napkin and wiped the dirty spot on the elder demon hunter's face. Not noticing what he's done, he blushed and pulled his hand to himself.

The blushing Dante stood up and said:

"Wanna see the town?" (Yeah, nice move Dante...)

"I really don't think I should be staying here" replied the young demon hunter.

"Oh, come on kid. Don't leave, besides I need help here in Devil May Cry."

"You, need my help? Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Dante?"

"Come on, I know you love demon hunting as much as I do and from what I observed you don't have a place to stay, why don't you stay here with me?"

The blue demon hunter fell silent.

"Kid?"

The young demon hunter stood up and to Dante's surprise, the boy took his hand and with a forced smile on his face he said:

"Let's go."

They went out by the front door and the red demon hunter locked the doors Devil May Cry.

"One day off shouldn't hurt"

"Come on old man! We're losing daylight!"

"What got him so happy?" the red demon hunter whispered to himself.

Even though the young demon hunter was smiling the elder demon hunter could always tell what's really behind those fake smiles, somewhere deep inside Nero was very hurt. All that Dante wanted to do was make him happy, protect him and give him his love. Then it came to the elder demon hunter's thought again, is he capable of loving someone like Nero? Can he protect the boy? Was he good enough? The unfilled questions swam around in his mind.

"Hey kid, wanna go to the park?" asked the concerned Dante.

"I'm not a kid anymore, but sure why not."

They walked through the town, passing by unknown faces and some known, the faces of the girls that the elder demon hunter used to bang.

"Hey Dante Baby! Who's that kid? He looks kinda cute, is he Nero? The one you're moaning to?"

blurted a whore.

Dante blushed bright red that almost blended with his coat. He wasn't embarrassed because a lot of people heard what the woman said but rather it was heard by the young demon hunter. Dante quickly took the boy's hand and started running.

"Slow down old man!" demanded the blue demon hunter.

"We're here!" the elder daemon hunter said with relief.

They arrived at a gate with a big metal "Central Park" sign over it. They could see from where they were standing a lake, luscious green grass, kids playing and brass bands playing in a gazebo.

"At least somewhere in this Whore town is a place that isn't tainted." the elder demon hunter said. He looked at the boy and noticed he was panting from running and also blushing.

"What was that about? How did they know my name?

"Uhh that was, you know crazy people hehe..."

"Eeep!" the young demon hunter was surprised that someone took their chance of spanking that firm ass his. He quickly turned his head to see who the ass spanking culprit is. He was shocked to see a man that looks like that came out of a playgirl magazine, very muscular and very handsome.

"Hey cutie, wanna have some fun? My friend here wants to meet you" the guy asked while grabbing his crotch.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you buy us some hotdogs okay, I'm gonna have a little chat with our friend here."

The blushing Nero left without looking back to the sexy man.

"What? wanna go threesome? You take his ass I'll take his mouth or... we can go for double penetration, hehe.."

The elder demon hunter resisted to fantasize as he drew rebellion from his back and held the edge closely to the playgirl magazine man's neck.

"Lookie here pally, that guy is mine and only mine, before you could even try to put your joystick inside him I'll have to shove my "little" friend here up your ass. Capiche?!"

The guy threatened by the possessive Dante quickly ran away from the red demon hunter's sight.

"Yeah, you better run!" exclaimed Dante.

The young demon hunter came shortly holding in his hands two hotdogs.

"Uhmmm... is he gone?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it."

For the rest of the day they kept each other company as they walked through the park. The elder demon hunter kept glancing on the young demon hunter's blank face but every time when they walk by children playing in the park the blue demon hunter would always let little smile. Dante wondered if he could give Nero happiness, he asked himself again: Am I good enough?

"Hey kid, it's getting late. We should be heading back."

The young demon hunter just looked at his elder and didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As the day turns to dusk they both went home without saying a word to each other. The elder demon hunter felt uneasiness towards the boy's silence. The red demon hunter opened the doors of Devil May Cry hung his coat in the coat stand and escorted the silent Nero upstairs. The young demon hunter quietly sat in the bed facing the moonlit window. Dante watched the blue demon hunter stare outside the window. The red demon hunter wanted to comfort the boy, he sat beside the young demon hunter.

"Ya know kid; you can always tell me what's bothering you."

The young demon hunter just sat in silence.

"Okay, since you've got nothing to tell me, I better be heading off to bed. I'm beat."

As the elder demon hunter was about to leave the room the blue demon hunter grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I couldn't save her."

(She didn't deserve you.)

The red demon hunter's thoughts replied with every phrase the blue demon hunter said.

"They thought I killed her."

(It wasn't your fault.)

"They treated me as a monster"

(They're the monsters.)

"They tried to kill me."

(I should kill them)

"And now I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here with you."

The elder demon hunter's thoughts came out of his mouth.

The broken Nero started to cry, this time the elder demon hunter didn't held back, he held the boy tightly in his arms. He comforted him with his love.

"I used to know a cocky boy who always loves to kill demons to protect his loved ones."

Nero showed a sign of paying attention while crying in his elder's chest.

"He found joy in protecting the ones he loved, but the ones he loved turned out to be jerks. His smiles faded and now he's the one who needs protection."

The young demon hunter looked at the red demon hunter with teary eyes.

"And I know this person that loved the boy so much even though he's a guy, no matter how hard he tried to forget the boy, he couldn't. He kept longing for him every day and now that this man has the boy in his arms, now he wants to say "I love you."

"I love you, Nero."

The young demon hunter looked at his elder and smiled at him.

"I-I love you too."

The elder demon hunter's heart began pounding with joy as he heard those sweet words came from the young demon hunter's lips.

"I just tried to keep it to myself, I loved Kyrie at the same time, I loved you. I thought that you would be disgusted when you find out my true feelings, so i always kept a distance, until now. When I ran out of town, all I could think about was what had happened, but then I heard your voice calling out to me, telling me to come to you."

The elder demon hunter moved closer to the boy until their lips met. The sweet taste of the kiss was almost like an aphrodisiac drug. Dante pushed the young demon hunter to lay in the bed, but then he stopped.

"I don't know if I can make you happy, I really don't know."

The blue demon hunter held Dante's face.

"You've always made me happy, even with little things. When you're happy, I'm happy. I can't think of someone else I'd rather be with right now. So please. Don't hold back."

Dante passionately kissed the boy. Kissing while undressing each other, the elder demon hunter licked and sucked the boy's pink nipple, Nero letting out a moan in process. The red demon hunter went lower and lower until he was licking the boy's erection eventually sucking it. He put two fingers in the boy's mouth. Nero, sucking them in response.

"D-Dante.... ahhh... mhmmm.....I'm gonna.... I'm gonna....come....."

"Not yet, don't come yet."

The elder demon hunter lifted the boy's legs, took his wet fingers and gently pressed it to the young demon hunter's opening. He started slow. Being careful not to hurt the boy, Nero was moaning to the fingers going inside and out of him. Soon, Dante's fingers were starting to speed up, and soon...

"I can't hold back! Ahhhhh!"

The young demon hunter came so much on his face which made the elder demon hunter's cock throb painfully, wanting to be inside of the boy.

"It's okay; you can put it in now."

They positioned themselves missionary style. Dante's hard cock pressed against Nero's tight hole. the head made its way through but seeing uneasiness in the boy's face he stopped pushing so that the blue demon hunter can adjust to his huge cock.

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned Dante.

"Yeah, mhmnnn. I-I'm fine."

Slowly but surely the red demon hunter made it through all the way, starting slowly to lessen the boy's pain slowly picking up the pace. Until...

"Ah!"

"Nero, what's wrong? Should we stop?"

"No, it's just you hit something good. Please, give me more"

The young demon hunter's pain was replaced with pleasure as the elder demon hunter hit his prostate, Dante picked up the pace and soon was pounding fiercely into Nero's opening. The red demon hunter stroked the young demon hunter's erection, which made the pleasure even more intense for the boy to handle; Dante too, was almost at his limit because of the tightness constricting his thrusting erection.

"I'm gonna.... mhmmm... gonna.... come again.... "

"Nero, let's come together."

Nero embraced Dante tightly as he came. Dante also embraced the boy tightly as he filled him with his white seed. At that moment Dante asked himself the same question, was he good enough for Nero? Seeing the young demon hunter's happy face as they laid together in bed he said to himself

"Yeah, I'm good enough."

* * *

_Finally! something long and juicy! (Oops ^_^), guess I've expressed my thoughts this time. Maybe I got inspired because I was feeling so sad this week I poured my emotions to this chapter! Yay despair! (Man, that was bittersweet!) Well, I'm not done yet. Chapter 5 still coming!_


End file.
